


Umbrella and Parasol

by ARandomRock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ex-Villains, Gen, Mischief, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon OC x Canon Zine, Post-Canon, Robbery, crystal clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomRock/pseuds/ARandomRock
Summary: An Ex-Team Rocket Grunt meticulously plans their getaway and slow reintegration with their beloved Crobat. An Ex-Galactic Commander trying to find himself on the beaches of Unova, watching life go by with his trusted Crobat. When both Crobats get mixed up over trying to steal a Swimmer's ice cream, the pair show their strains of adjusting to not causing fear and terror. Despite both their vastly different end goals, they both begin to realise that nobody else will understand how these villains teams isolate you other than people who were in them. A tiny, tiny connection is formed in-between spats of insults and breaking into a villa.
Relationships: Saturn | Original Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: LoveBall: An OC x Canon Zine 2020, Pluto's Zine Works





	Umbrella and Parasol

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: https://twitter.com/OC_Zine/status/1322947391578763264

  
  


To escape and bury your responsibility in another country’s soil, is a trope that has existed since the first caveman drew a line and called it their territory. From the very first pokemon, Arceus, who could change it’s type when needed, to humans now simply dodging family responsibilities of the modern age. The truth was less dramatic than that. Without Team Rocket, and Kanto-Johto being more interconnected than ever, you couldn’t escape either reformers or the hounding. Hell, even her now-finally-Crobat that still attempted to nestle under her hat despite now being the size of her, had its Pokémon ID banned in several centers. She had wondered if this was the same for the other regions, she’d heard about the incident in Hoenn when looking for a place to go. She had one prize, treasured Pokémon that was native to there that she had thought would be good to take back. Yet their criminal teams, despite how extreme they were in comparison, seemed to have been reformed into working towards a better goal. Sinnoh was too cold and mountainous so couldn’t even have an option in the table to begin with. So the dart on the map had fallen to Unova: A region with enough tourist traps that the region borders were thin; Everyone was the same in swimsuit; and one could lose themselves in the endless beach stampedes.

And that is how, with a giant wingspan acting as a parasol, the Team Rocket Grunt stretched her arms out in victory on the Unova beach. No more vigilante Ace Trainers trying to earn kudos with the league, no more Executives trying to drag you in...Just beautiful summer heat, lovely waves, no volcanoes...but the breeze was starting to touch and interfere with her hair. In fact, her entire head felt lighter!

“Hey! Niso….”

She couldn’t exactly blame the Crowbat for doing what it did. When it was just a Zubat tucked under her Rocket cap she used to get it to pinch food, coins and trinkets off of people on the coast line. Faster than a wingull, that Zubat could nab a portion of chips and deliver it unharmed to her before the person even knew what took them. Running through the rows of deck chairs looking up and down, a pair of giant Crobat wings were found harassing a woman who was bravely defending her ice cream from it.

“Ni~so! Niso! You aren’t small any…”

Trailing off, by the time she managed to peel the Pokemon off the parasol, her voice trailed off. Niso...felt larger and more aggressive and where was her hat?! From behind the giant parasol, the top of a team Rocket cap popped out and leaned. Sticking their head around one side, the poor harassed woman popped over. There was a blue pointed hair man wearing a Team Rocket hat but with a blue and white jumpsuit.

“That’s my Crobat!”

“And that’s my Niso!”

“ _Give me back my food!”_

The pair of troublemakers, holding each others’ Crobats with accusatory fingers pointed at each other with sharpness. The woman, who was still the victim in this, pulled up her sunglasses and shook her head violently. Sandal being aggrily wielded in her right hand and phone in the left, voice higher than a parasect’s.

_ “YOU’RE BOTH THIEVES?! Why is Rocket and Galactic here?!” _

”Hey! We disbanded years ago!”

“Hey! I walked outta there years back!”

The Crobats were released and the giant wingbeat of Niso folded up and curled on top of the Team Rocket Grunt’s head, the Rocket cap still perched entirely on top of it. The Galactic Crobat lay upside down and tucked like a backpack on the male’s back. The sunbathing victim, whipped out her phone with such force the parasol shook, and began smashing the bottom digit as hard as possible.

“I’m getting the boys down here! You’ll pay for this! You’re still wearing the damn uniforms!”

By now, the woman’s shrieking had caused some of the nearby tourists to turn their heads and stare at the pair. Pleading with both arms out, the former Grunt and commander shouted back:

“It’s not like I had anything else after Boss-----” “------They take as much from us as...”

The tones between their voices gradually died down as the woman kept shouting at the phone. Cocking their heads to opposite sides, both struck a pose at each other, before both loosening their posture. Itching the top of Niso the Crobat’s head, the Rocket Grunt broke the stalemate, turning away and giving a deep sigh that within an hour of her finally finding a new region he curse of being a grunt had followed.

“It’s not something a civilian would understand…”

“Wait!...you don’t want to call yourself a victim, either, do you?”

With his hand outstretched and the Crowbat stretching out his wings behind him with the sudden movement, the Rocket Grunt paused for a second, and gave a couple blinks. Biting their lip and relaxing their shoulders. A stand off for several beats and both their gripped fists and hands on pokeballs-ready relaxed. Just for once, since the fall of Team Rocket and the stupid Excutives trying to bribe everyone back into their ranks knowing they don’t have anywhere else to go...that…

“----can’t believe you are ruining my holiday!----” “------should’ve taken my vacation in Hoenn!!”

A chuckle erupted between the two, both leaning over the now raspberry-sunbather’s parasol. Both bending their legs and pulling a pose at each other, their Crobats mimicking their movements. Both still holding the stolen ice cream trickling onto the sand. In almost synchronised movements the pair then turned to walk from each other. 

“Thief!”

“Terrorist!”

Only for barely a handful of seconds to pass before the pair caught up with each other and headed towards the villas side. Curiosity suddenly overflowing, or perhaps it was a self-serving worry that if one of them was gonna rat the other one out they’d at least both get cuffed together. still keeping the screaming woman’s ice cream in their hands and flicking off the melted sides on the sand below. The Rocket Grunt popped an eye at the man, and looking how gently he was cleaning up the sides of the ice cream. With both of their steam now exhausted and calming down, some common ground was finally being made. Little by little, even striking a pose, with the ice cream outstretched the Galactic Commander chimed

“I am an energy man”

Opposite, the Rocket Grunt had to keep a thumb in her mouth to prevent her spitting out the stolen ice cream. Almost tripping over the bike line curb. Correcting her post, stoof with both hands behind her back and looked downwards.

“Ah! I have so much money but all I have is a persian that poops on the rug!”

The Galactic Commander clicked his hand out like a gun in laughter. Looking at the crossroads between the villa and the town, the Rocket Grunt paused, in spot as the Galactic Commander kept walking. She hadn’t actually planned out what she...was gonna do outside of sitting on the beach.She had planned to say goodbye and scamper but as the Galactic Commander realised he wasnt being followed ask her if she had any other silly stories from the Kanto-Johto regions. Winded, just a little, adjusted her Crowbat as if it was still a tiny zubat under the hat.

“I’m surprised! I heard you world ending energy people were wilder than the Hoenn pair!”

Lifting up the icecream in the air so the Pokemon perched on the head could take a lick, the Galactic Commander whose hair was two shades darker than the Rocket Grunt’s gave a dismissive look to the side. He caught his reflection in the costume-jewelry earrings and it reminded him to actually stay himself.

“Well, one thing… I learned from the Boss was that no matter how small or grand your plans are, enough spirit will power the plans in...uh...action.”

Accidentally biting into the cone too and gourning her face from the shock inside-out holding her teeth, the Grunt’s face turned away. Yet, in the moment, her eyes widened at spotting something pn the floor. Bending down outside one of the villas she mumbled on with a mouthful, playing with a plant pot.

“Not quite the orator, are you? I understand. Here, there’s a key here.”

Popping the found key in the door handle, attempting to look as natural as possible, it clunked open with a spray of dust that had built up on the other side. Startled with two shaking and blinking, not wanting to get in trouble declined the offer and suggested that maybe that took a place on the local routes. The wingspan of the Crobat held the door open while the Rocket Grunt used both her arms to pull the man inside, a chastising voice followed behind a kicked door shut.

“Trespassing the realm of mythical creatures only known to old women is a little bit beyond an abandoned holiday home.”

As the tension fell and silence trickled with the dust. Both the two Crobats let loose hanging upside above the central table. Rocket hat safely returned on the Grunt’s thicker dense hair, while rummaging through the drinks fridge. The Galactic Commander poked Pokeball on the table a couple times, wondering what was in it. It gave off….an almost familiar vibe. 

“How’d you end up out here? I'm surprised they let rock-y members off the island.”

Holding a bottle of light blue liquid and making the joke that it matched the thing that connected to them, looked around awkwardly and even consulted the Crobat above for a proper answer. Scratching back of their neck with a voice sounding more like it came from outside:

“Uh...dodging responsibility. Unova is pretty industrial, like Sinnoh. Guess you feel at home here?”

Taking the glass and avoided the question, but instead poked again at the Pokeball on the table. Trying to avoid the question that actually he had deserted, scratched the back of his head. The truth was a little bit more...bizarre and probably wouldn’t be believed. 

“Truth be told, it wasn’t really, Team Galactic without the big boss man.“ 

Rocking the pokeball on the table until it rolled over, the blue bottle from the charge-for-use mini bar was slammed on the table, enough to pull the former Commander out of his slump. Refusing to sit on the chair but sitting on the table, the Rock Grunt clasped the hidden Pokeball to her chest.

“This is the reason why I can’t go to Hoenn, it was my biggest score ever, I had plans on giving the Pokemon back but then she evolved on me. It was the only Pokemon minus the fella above, I had left. All I had left really...Grunts didn’t get much,”

The former Team Galactic member slumped over the table and rocked the Pokeball a couple times then drank heavily. Unova was still too hot and sweaty for him. _ Just a grunt, huh? _ Biting his tongue on saying what his rank was, he’d seen enough Grunts have their partner pokemon, items and even friends snatched away.

“You have a name? I never knew the Grunt’s names underneath me…”

The Rocket Grunt sat back in her chair and blinked a couple times with a sly smile. Roughing the back of her hair and chugging the glass, slammed it on the table, sweeping up the Pokeball, snapped her other finger. Poking fun at how useless Commanders and Executives were, wrapped her legs around the other side of the table, feet on the chair and arm outstretched. 

“I’ll tell you if you beat the Pokemon that’s in this ball and Niso”

And so, with the table tipped over, Crobat on head and and back with wingspan the size of the cabin. Putting on his stiff back with legs equidistant apart and arms behind his back, with a straightened neck proclaimed in the coldest voice he could.

“I am Commander Saturn of Team Galactic. A petty thief could never understand the energy of..the spirit...of...um...the world! I shall teach you a lesson!”

Who would’ve thought.

That they both:

Pretended to have a skin of steel;

And pretended to have a psychic level intellect!

And that Pluto, was indeed a planet.


End file.
